


The Lees of Happiness

by alfaorionis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here was the gayety of the period — the soft wine of eyes,<br/>the songs that flurried hearts, the toasts and tie bouquets,<br/>the dances and the dinners.<br/>Here was a Venus of the hansom, cab, the Gibson girl in her glorious prime.<br/>Here was...<br/>(Francis Scott Fitzgerald)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lees of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è tratto dall'omonimo racconto di Francis Scott Fitzgerald. Si tratta di una raccolta di cinque storielle di 110 parole l'una, basate sul prompt Blu. Senza pretese, ma con la speranza di esser riuscita a rendere due personaggi a me cari come Tony e Steve.

5.  
Negli anni quaranta non esistevano quelle diavolerie.  
Negli anni quaranta Steve Rogers si preparava la colazione senza le direttive di un computer saccente come il suo ideatore.  
Negli anni quaranta le padelle non parlavano - nemmeno i tostapane, se è per questo - e sui pancakes si versavano solo lo sciroppo d’acero, quello alle fragole o ai mirtilli, mica quegli intrugli dai nomi impronunciabili reperibili nella cucina di casa Stark.  
« E questa cosa blu sarebbe …?».  
«Mirtillo, ora però assaggia».  
«Sai Capsicle» la bocca di Tony si contorce in un sorriso sghembo «ti vedo come dolce massaia».  
Negli anni duemila le pietanze di Capitan America avevano riscosso molto più successo.

 

4.  
Se Steve fosse stato un elemento, avrebbe rappresentato la terra: paziente, quieto, approdo sicuro a cui far ritorno. Lui ci sarebbe sempre stato, con i suoi valori fermi e gli ideali irrinunciabili, il sorriso sempre disteso sulle labbra, magari mentre leggeva qualche racconto dell’età del jazz.  
Tony no, Tony era acqua limpida che d’un tratto si intorbidiva, inquinata dall’ alcool e da ricordi che si ammassavano nella memoria come rifiuti sulla spiaggia.  
Era l’onda spumeggiante, che si alzava e abbassava a tempo di rock’n’roll, l’onda che si infrangeva sugli scogli con un grande boato, ma che alla fine si riformava più alta e grandiosa di prima.  
Acqua e terra: vita.

 

3.  
Gli occhi di Steve erano grandi e spaventati come quelli di un bambino, attoniti quando, nel passeggiare per New York, non sembravano identificare la metropoli.  
Scrutavano gli angoli, si soffermavano su particolari ignorati dai più, sulle statue nelle piazze, sule targhe ai caduti, addirittura sui nomi delle gelaterie più antiche, alla ricerca di un qualcosa di familiare, di più amico. Spesso non riconoscevano niente, si velavano di una patina di tristezza, persi in qualche ricordo sbiadito di facce amate.  
Allora Tony non poteva star lì così, arrivava a mettersi in ridicolo, inventare nomignoli assurdi per vederli sorridere. Era il suo migliore amico.  
«Capitan Ghiacciolo, come le sembra questa città?».

 

2.

È una convinzione pienamente articolata che l’esistenza che si sta conducendo sia soltanto una germoglio a latere della vita.¹

Le parole del vecchio Francis gli ronzarono in testa tutta la giornata.  
C’erano al mondo persone consapevoli di non gustarsi appieno la propria esistenza, accettandolo? Potevano questi ipotetici individui continuare ad essere proiettati nel passato, senza rimanerne schiacciati?  
E quello che provavano era simile a quel senso di inadeguatezza, di smania che non lo faceva dormire, che lo faceva alzare di notte per prendere a pugni uno stupido sacco da boxe?  
«Cristo, sei Capitan America! Smettila di fare la mammoletta emo!».  
Anche se non aveva afferrato pienamente l’ultimo concetto, Steve si sentì di nuovo parte di qualcosa. Non era più un gracile spettatore della sua vita.  
Era un Vendicatore. 

 

1.  
Tony Stark amava i barbecue, li amava più della sua nuova armatura, quasi più di Capsicle (ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso di fronte a lui: era sfrontato, non stupido.)  
Soprattutto, adorava organizzarli sulla terrazza della Tower, coinvolgendo tutti i suoi compagni di squadra.  
Forse era quasi strano da credere, vederli tutti insieme a ridere e bere, il cielo stellato da sfondo, fino all’alba.  
Senza tensione, Dei nordici con manie di conquista o attacchi alieni degni dei kolossal hollywoodiani.  
Senza sibili di proiettili nell’aria, sangue raggrumato tra i capelli, solo Nat e Clint abbracciati, Bruce di un colore normale, Cap che guarda la volta celeste come un bambino.  
«Vendicatori, uniti!».

 

Note:  
¹ Francis Scott Fitzgerald, Racconti dell’età del jazz, I sedimenti della felicità.


End file.
